Conventional processes for manufacturing a device including a semiconductor part and a non-semiconductor part comprise, for example, processes for producing power disc devices. Such power disc devices, also known as STD pellets, are formed of a stack of a plurality of discs comprising a silicon disc sandwiched between pairs of copper and molybdenum discs. The silicon disc has its outer edges beveled, and the planar main surfaces thereof may be covered with an Al metallization. Conventional processes for generating such a device comprise a manual workplace for etching the silicon disc at its periphery, a manual workplace for assembly of the discs of silicon, copper and molybdenum into a stack, and a manual workplace for providing a passivation of the exposed edge of the silicon disc extending beyond the copper and molybdenum discs. Further, manual processes for inspection are provided and the respective elements are handled manually between the respective workplaces.